Five nights at freddy's 3 The Grand Reopening
by FNAF God
Summary: In This One Its My Thinking Of Five Nights At Freddy's 3 So Enjoy! (WARNING IT IS RATED M FOR A REASON may contain foul laungeadfa :3
1. Dereks First Job

**_FOXY TURNS INTO A GIRL WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS FANFIC_**

The Animatronics Sat In The Backroom Broken To Pieces... The Animatronics Were Dragged Out As They Saw The Toy Animatronics Getting Scrapped Down,Freddy And Foxy Looked In Awe Mangle Was Foxy's Girlfriend And Lost His Plastic Top hat .-.

**_AFTER SOME AMAZING DAODOAODAO TIEM OF EPICNESS AND MLGNESS BECOMES 2017 AND THE ANIMATRONICS ARE FIXED WITH AMAZING FOOTURE TECHNALLAGY_**

Freddy:Guys... Where Are We

Bonnie:G-G-GUYS! I HAVE A FACE!

Chica:A Amazing One~

Foxy:Mateys... I Dont Feel That Stick Thing In My Pants Anymore...

Bonnie:Penis

Freddy,Chica And Bonnie:YOU'RE A WOMAN!

Foxy:*Looks in a mirror* *She Then Screams* You're right...

Freddy:Wow *Slow Claps*

Bonnie:*Eating Pizza*

_**TIME PASSES TO THE FIRST DAY ON THE JOB FOR Derek? (my oc)**_

Derek:I Love What They Did With The Place... *He Remembers Back To The Old Place (fnaf 2) When He Was Just A Kid*

Bonnie:*sees Derek Walk In* *Whispers so derek cant hear* Hey I Remember Him...

Foxy*they all whisper k?* He Looks... Sexy...

Freddy:Is That... Derek?

Chica:He Went To The Old And New Place!

Freddy:The One When Foxy *Clears Throat* y'know...

Foxy:I Think He Went To The Grand Re-opening With A Better Budget!

Derek*Walks Into The Security Office*

_**NIGHT 1 1:30 AM**_

Derek:*He Looks At The Cameras And Sees All The Animatronics Newer With No More Endoskeleton Showing Only On The Mouth And Eyes...*

Derek:I Like This Place...

_**Why do i do time skips so often? IDK :33333333 NIGHT 1 3:00 AM**_

Derek:*Sees The Animatronics Left Stage* W-What!? *He Hasent Been Checking the cameras often*

Foxy:Heh Heh Heh... Your Booty Will Be Mine Derek

Derek:*looks at the hallway as foxy runs down the hallway* WTF!

Foxy:*Jumps Out And Pins Derek To The Floor*

Derek:D-Don't Hurt Me!

Phone Guy:*Talking on phone* Oh Remember To Check Pirates Cove

Derek:now you tell me .-.

Foxy:Oh I Don't Want To Hurt You...

Derek:*glups*

Foxy:*shuts the doors and starts making out with Derek*  
>Derek:*trys to push foxy off* HEA-K ALPSG LP! *Starts Choking*<p>

Foxy:*starts removing dereks clothes BUT it turns 6am HA HA HA*

_**TO BE CONTAIIAIAIUNTEDEDA**_


	2. Dereks Second Night & Third

**_THIS STARTS ONCE IT TURNED 6AM LAST TIMEMEEMEMMEM rofl_**

Derek:*Runs To The Exit Crying* WHY!

Chica And Bonnie:*Goes back on stage*

Freddy:Foxy What Happened Back There?

Foxy:Well... I Kinda... *Tells Them The Whole Story*

Freddy:Wtf man

Chica:Well what do you think me and bonnie were doing in the kitchen?!

_**AWKWARD SILICENNCENC FOLLOWED BY TIME SKIP TO DEREKS SECOND NIGHT (the job pays 245$ a WEEK now)**_

Derek:*Thinks About Last Time* Im Ready This Time...

Derek:*Gets In The Security Room And Keeps The Camera On Pirates Cove*  
>Derek:... *Closes The Doors And Falls Asleep*<br>_**TIME PASSES TO 3:54**_

*The Power Runs Out Causing Derek To Wake Up*

Derek:Huh!?

Freddy:*stares at derek* *whispers* i cant do this...

Freddy:*hugs derek*

Derek:*hugs freddy back*

Foxy:*Runs In Silently And Then Goes The Other Way To Sneak On Derek*

Freddy:*nods*

Foxy:*Bites Derek In The Front Of The Head*

Derek:*Falls To The Ground* *Gasping And Coughing*

Freddy:Thats not what i meant!

Foxy:I'm Sorry...

Derek:*Gets Rushed To The Hospital*

_**TIME SKIP AGAIN 2 nights in 1 chap .-.**_

Derek:*Has Bandage On Head And Is Still Bleeding*

Derek:*goes into the security office*

MEANWHILE THE TOY ANIMATRONICS ARE ALIVE!

Toy Bonnie:Lets Go To The Security Office!

Toy Chica:You Just Want To Go To See Derek! You Love Him!

Toy Freddy:Let Her Go Chica...

Toy Chica:Fine...

Buck 2 da awesome surcagtery oafffafafic

Derek:*Sees Foxy Run Down The Hall*

Foxy:*Leans Into The Room*

Derek:*Stares At Her*

Foxy:Hello...

Derek:*Still Stares*

Foxy:*Makes Out With Derek*

Derek:*Likes It .-.*  
>Foxy:*Starts French Kissing Derek Alot*<p>

Derek:*Pushes Her Off*

Derek:This Just... Isn't Right...

Foxy:... I'm Sorry...

Derek:Just go...

Foxy:... *Pins Derek To The Wall And Makes Out With Derek*

_**THE CLOCK HITS 6AM BUT FOXY DONT CARE SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME**_


	3. Dereks Fourth Night

_**Yes... yes... yessss... YAS... well im just gonna do this and idk so enjoy this Message if you want to do a colab i'll tell you my skype and gladly do it**_

**Derek Was Freaking Out, He Heard A Small Laugh**

?:HA HA HA HA

**Whoever was there smashed a chair on foxy making her yip in pain and then get up giving derek time to put his clothes on and stand up**

BB:COME AT ME YOU STUPID FOX!

Foxy:Grrr...

**Foxy jumped at BB **

**Mangle Came Out Of Nowhere With Toy Bonnie And Toy Chica And Attacked Mangle**

Derek:noo... **He Ran Away Getting Into His Car**

Derek:yeah.. no no no no... no

*Derek Arrived Home Little Did He Know The Toys Got Into His Car And Followed Him... well... atleast the girls and toy freddy*

Derek: *Unlocks the door of his house and walks in* So Boreddd *He Sat Down On His Chair And Faced The Computer Screen* i ha-

Toy Chica:Hey Sexy Boy~!

Derek:god please no... **Derek Got Up And Turned Around With BB Toy Freddy The Puppet Toy Bonnie Mangle And Toy Chica All There**

Derek:What Do You Want?

Toy Chica:Its Not What Its "Who"...

Derek:omfg, I have to get to work soon in a couple of hours

All Toys: We'll Be There... Waiting...

Derek:... what am i getting myself into

_**TIME SKIP TO 12:30 NIGHT 4**_

Derek:i have an idea... IM GONNA MAKE SOME RECORDED MESSAGES

**He Clicked The Record Button On The Phone**

**He Talked For Hours... Once he was done it was 3 am all the animatronics were gone... and the toys were all there... a new camera was there with a present where a human looking animatronic named the marionette she was upgraded and she had... BUUBIEZ all of the girls had them now... THEY WERE UPGRADED (yes this is a refrence to another fanfic)**

Derek:god please no...

**Derek Clicked The Lights And All The Animatronics Were There ****He Tried To Click The Doors but they were jammed ****The Puppet Was Out... He Knew He Was Fucked...**

**He Clicked The Record Button And The Animatronics Banged On The Wall**

Derek:Hey Man... I Wont Be Around After This Night... Uh... After This Night Can You Uh... Check The Backroom And See If Im In One Of The Suits... uh... i'll try to hold out as long as i can... oh.. oh no... ** the animatronics were in and the Puppet Jumped At Him**

Derek:SSSSSSSSKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATMSIJG

**The Other Animatronics Were Liek FOK WE OUT DAT PUPPET CRAY**

**The Puppet Giggled And Derek Was Scared To Death As He Passed Out And Fell On The Floor**

Marionette:Wake Up Silly~! **The Marionette Shook Him And He Still Just Passed Out On The Floor...**

**The Marionette Picked Him Up And Flew To The Present Locking Her And Him In It...**

**Good Luck Derek... You Never Know What Shes Gonna Do To You... Your gonna need it...**

_**LIKE IT? i try my hardest to make fanfictions for you guys Im Sorry If Its Not That Good, I Try :c WELL LIKE I SAID COLABS COLABS COLABS**_


End file.
